Siellen
Siellen was the Earth Spirit participant in the beta Quindex Game. Personality Siellen is tall, standing at around 6’0, with pale skin and a splash of freckles across his cheeks. His hair is a silvery shade of blue, and reaches down around his ears in a messy cut. His eyes are gray, and he has a small, silver hoop piercing on one ear. Several tattoos of various flowers cover his wrists and ankles. He generally wears a striped white and blue t-shirt and casual gray shorts, with plain tennis shoes and socks decorated with flowers that reach to the tops of his ankles. He always is seen wearing a flower in the front pocket of his shirt as well. Appearance Siellen is elegant and dramatic, with a formal and polite manner of speech. He often comes off as a bit of a romantic due to this, especially due to the fact that he is exceptionally polite to girls. Due to growing up with little outside influence in a sheltered home, he sometimes misses social cues or does thing that others would consider awkward, such as referring to a stranger as "darling" or "my dearest". He could never bring himself to knowingly hurt another person, and attempts to be respectful and kind to everyone he meets. The thing that brings him the most joy is when he is able to bring a smile to the face of others, and as such, tries his best to brighten up the lives of others around him. Alter-Spirit Personality At night, Siellen remains mostly the same in terms of personality, though acts a bit more formal. He also acts more enamored with others, and will go out of his way more than usual to cheer up anyone nearby. Alter-Spirit Appearance A wreath of flowers sits in his hair, and he wears a swallowtail jacket decorated with flowers. His jacket is a light shade of blue, while its flowers are blue and pink, and both the shirt he wears under it and his slacks are light gray. A blue rose also grows from the socket of his left eye, and if pulled out, it will regrow again. Alter-Spirit Abilities * 'Growth '- Wherever Siellen touches, flowers and other plants will sometimes bloom, the type of plants depending on Siellen’s mood and how well the plants are able to grow in the location they sprout from. As soon as day comes, these plants will die off, and he has little control over this ability. * 'Echolocation '- If Siellen touches the ground, he can sense the layout of the area around him, a vague map of the nearby landscape appearing in his mind. He can use this to pinpoint the locations of nearby objects or people, though the ability itself doesn’t work too well to locate small or moving things, and as soon as he releases his contact with the ground, he can no longer sense anything. Whenever he uses this ability, a quiet, echoing sound is heard in all of the areas that he is sensing, sounding like the distant sound of a woman’s singing voice. Other Theme Song: Flowers by Lewis Bootle Voice Actor: Liam O’Brian Category:G0 Participants Category:Earth Spirits